penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Titan's Crossing
To the northwest of The Gilded Galgatron about two day’s journey lies the town of Titan’s Crossing. Built on the actual crossroads that existed there naturally, Titan’s Crossing was home to ancient battles of not only history but legend as well. The town has existed for nearly 85 years in the current state. The Crossing has a ten foot high wooden wall surrounding over 120 buildings ranging from Political Structures, Shops, Temples, and of course housing. In the last twenty or so years the town has expanded at a noticeable rate leaving many of the poor housing outside the walled portion. Patrons of The Gilded Galgatron can seek work from the lord of Titan’s Crossing. Current Lord: Cristole “A man appears to be in his late sixties, standing at just over five and a half feet. This grey hair falls from the top of his head cascading down to his shoulders. His bright blue eyes bring a sort of warmth of color in contrast to his grey eyebrows and pale skin. His face seems to have mountainous ranges of wrinkles as his wisdom of his life seems to manifest. He looks to you and smiles which seems to almost show his very soul to you. He is dressed in modest clothes for a Lord.” Heir None. Asking about the town tells a tale of 10 years ago when Cristole’s son Robert, left to prove his worth against the Orc nation of Graman. Robert never returned from his quest to prove his worth, however his head was returned to Lord Cristole about a year after Robert left. Lore According to the tales of old, Titan’s Crossing gains its name due to the fact that long ago to races of giants held a large battle to determine the ruling class of the area. The Stone Giant’s of the west are said to be descendants of one group while the Hill Giants of the east descendants of the other. While time has had human’s embellish this tale somewhere out there is the truth about the ancient tales. History ' ' Prior to the founding of the town in Titan’s Crossing, many large scale battles have taken place in the fields that once were the only thing residing here. The most notable battle was when the Dwarven Armies of Thor Lidor (located to the north west) encountered the Orc Nation of Graman (located to the South). Many lives were lost during the battle which is said to take place over a month, in which if legends are to be believed the sun burned bright with blood. Economy ' ' Titan’s Crossing is a trade centered economy, dealing mostly with traveling merchants. While they produce enough food for their own upkeep, raw materials to make weapons. Many traveling merchants will spend a day or two pettling their wares in town before moving on. The following shops can be found in town: Buxom Eel Farms – Grocer Owner: Mentha Whitfoot (halfling female) “A short female halfling of young adulthood stands on an overturned crate. Her light brown hair seems to resemble that of a deer’s antlers even with almost a velvety feel. Her hair falls framing her face and emerald eyes, as her tan complexion is almost broken by a large mole that sits upon her upper lip like a crow perched on a wall. Her modest clothes are covered in earth as if she proudly shows off her work.” The Lion’s Hole – Inn Owner: Elissaria Naemaer (half-elf female) “A tall and graceful form moves behind the bar and moving back and forth darting between the patrons. As this figure moves towards you, her hair seems to be color of the setting sun on the horizon, and her half shaven head is a hard contrast to the long flowing locks on the other side of her head. As she gets closer to you her smile seems to give off a warmth, and her eyes seem to change color every time she blinks. As she makes her way around you, she reaches out with her right arm to hand a drink to a patron at a table and you notice near her elbow almost brandished into her arm in the shape of a spade.” Events * Clayton a young male from Titan’s Crossing was sent in search of heroes from the Gilded Galgatron. Upon arriving at the tavern in which he rode for two straight day’s Clayton bursted into the tavern before collapsing. The Brave Adventurers Bogle, Sindle, Rilos, and Brother Alduin took to the plight of Lord Cristole, who had been poisoned seemingly by Guard Captain Jacques Trevil. The party took the road towards Forest of Illusions in search of the Mystic river of the Prophets (see that lore page for details) * After the events of the Forest of Illusions, the group walked into the center of town they found the Lord’s residence. They are confronted by a group of three armed guards, through the sharp tongue and quick wit of Rilos the group was told to run for the doors of the Lord’s residence. Bogle had decided to stay outside, as the rest of the party rushed inside. Alduin decided to help a guard loyal to the Lord Cristole hold the door and was able to do so against a group of guards trying to bash it in. As Sindle and Rilos headed into Lord Cristole’s chambers, they came across his unresponsive body which was ashen in color and his veins turned black in most of his body. Sindle would hold the door while Rilos would give Lord Cristole the magic water. Outside Bogle wild shaped into a giant eagle, as he watched on of the guards get killed in the streets archers appeared on the balconies. As their arrows were lit on fire, Bogle flew down grabbing one of the guards with his talons. As Bogle attempted to fly away and drop the archer to the ground, he quickly found that the guard was too heavy and plummeted to the ground as the arrow on fire set the building and other archer on fire. As the tensions reached the a boiling point, Lord Cristole appeared on the Balcony crushing this rebellion with his very presence. * After the events of the first adventure in Titan’s Crossing and the legends of the Phoenix saving Lord Cristole while lighting a building ablaze, there is the start of a small cult to the great Phoenix creature. * Thordark Ironwall, Thorin Ironwall, Devin Mercer return to Titan’s Crossing after the events of The Rolling Hills of Shadow. After telling Lord Cristole about their encounter and subsequent slaughtering of the Gnoll Traders the party was compensated for their work and thrown out of town barred for their brutality of innocent creatures. This has driven a wedge between the tavern and Titan’s Crossing currently. * The awakening of a Titan destroyed the entire city and is now referred to as Titan's Crater. Category:Laikka Category:Cities Category:Laikka Cities Category:Deceased